OPERATION: Prank the Skulduggery Crew
by Raychaell Dionzeros
Summary: Since FF deleted my first try, let's go again! Remember, PRANK THEM ALL! May the prank Gods be with you. A/N: Formerly Guidelines to Living with the SP Crew (reloaded)
1. Rules 1 - 10

**As a thank you to all my loyal friends and pranksters on OPERATION: Prank Skulman, allow me to introduce 'Rules to hanging out with the SP Crew!' Enjoy! (Let's hope that FF doesn't delete this one...)**

* * *

1. Never suggest that Valkyrie is pregnant.

(Seriously, don't! I nearly got killed by Skul for that!)

(Not that I'm afraid, cos I've got GIRL POWER!)

2. Destruction of Skulduggery's property is banned.

(Unsurprisingly, Skulduggery got pissed when we destroyed his hat room, called in for backup from Ghastly, and the girls and I had to think of ways to escape upon encountering Cleavers.)

3. Water gun fights are banned too.

(Basically, Sam, Adrianna/Kate and me decided to get water guns, had a hell of a time shooting random mages and each other in the Sanctuary.)

(Valkyrie and Tanith joined in too!)

(Too bad the Cleavers ruined all the fun by kicking us out after they found our hiding spot…)

(Blame Tanith for giggling and giving us away!)

(I got in a lucky shot at Madame Mist.)

(*cue evil laughter*)

4. Never introduce Skulduggery to 'I'm Awesome' by Spose.

(I made the mistake of letting him listen to it, and he now regards it as his personal soundtrack!)

(Once is ok, but over and over for many days? Insane, I tell you, INSANE.)

5. Don't play 'Truth or dare' with them.

(I dared Skulduggery to tap dance and sing.)

(Now I can never get that horrifying image out of my eyes.)

(THEY BURN!)

6. Kidnapping Fletcher and asking for a ransom of a year's supply of donuts is useless.

(The girls and I called Valkyrie first seeing as to how they exes and all.)

(She flat out rejected us, saying that she was not going to bother releasing a hair obsessed idiot.)

(Next was Skulduggery, who said almost the same thing.)

(In the end we gave up and let Fletcher go, BUT not BEFORE we stole some of his things to sell on eBay to his fans.)

7. Rigging Skulduggery's music speakers to play awful music is banned.

(Basically, Sam, Rhyanna and I rigged the speakers to play the most awful music of all time.)

(We had a helluva time watching Skul go to lengths to search and destroy the speakers we rigged.)

8. Releasing a hellhound in the Sanctuary is suicide.

(Basically, an OC of mine owned one, and loaned it to me after much pleading on my part.)

(Bane, the hellhound, was told to search for Skul after we collected his clothing for Bane and gave it to Bane to sniff.)

(Then Adrianna/Kate released Bane in the Sanctuary and nearly got caught when a certain someone directed Bane to us.)

(THIS IS WAR, SKULDUGGERY!)

9. Serenading the Elders will only give you a headache.

(The girls and I got some love music, a set of speakers, and a ladder.)

(Then we got under the window the Elders' room was at, and started singing.)

(We sang for four hours straight and nearly succeeded till Erskine decided to chase us off by throwing a chair at us.)

(My bruises still hurt…)

10. Placing whip cream on Valkyrie's hand while she's asleep will earn you her wrath.

(Basically, Sam placed whip cream on Valkyrie's hand while she was asleep.)

(Kate tickled Valkyrie's face with a feather duster.)

(Then Valkyrie swiped her hand across her own face to get rid of Kate.)

(That hand had whip cream on it.)

(So Valkyrie woke up to whip cream and two cackling girls.)

(They had to run for their lives though, when Valkyrie threatened to kill them.)

* * *

**And that's all for now! If you have any more suggestions, please review!**


	2. Rules 11 - 20

**Thanks to Carolina Blues and SapphireShadowGirl for your reviews and suggestions! Here's the next chappie!**

**P.S. You can request an oneshot on the first ten rules if you want. Just PM me which rule!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own SP. If I did, I would have pranked Skul to kingdom come.**

* * *

11. Never switch Fletcher's hair gel with pink dye.

(I dared Adrianna/Kate to do it, and she got all the pink dye she could find, poured it into Fletcher's hair gel containers.)

(The girls and I then watched and nearly died laughing at his horrified expression when he realised his hair was now pink.)

12. Don't give a Child of the Spider some flies to eat; it will only make them mad.

(I am proud to admit that I slipped some dead flies into Madame Mist's food.)

(It was easy enough to set up a hidden camera, and then watch as Madame Mist started to eat, only to discover the flies.)  
(Damn, her expression? PRICELESS. I couldn't stop laughing for days!)

13. Never make Skulduggery think that the Bentley is destroyed.

(Basically, Sammie and I got a wrecked Bentley from the local scrapyard, Adrianna drove it away to a hidden spot, and we waited.)

(When he came out and saw the smoking wreck of his Bentley, damn he was furious.)

(Then came the tears, as he wept for the loss of his 'Baby Doll')

(All three of us girls couldn't stop laughing at the epically hilarious image he made.)

(Then we had to flee for our lives when he realised the smoke were just some smoke grenades we stole and that the Bentley was not his.)

(But it was SO worth seeing his expression!)

14. Never, ever, ever, steal one of Skulduggery's hats.

(Seriously, don't.)

(I sneaked in once with Sammie, and we got to the hat room, where we stuffed all his hats into some sacks we brought.)  
(Too bad for us he came back early and nearly caught us in the act.)  
(My feet still hurt from running that fast…)

15. Turning the Sanctuary into a foamy/whip cream playground is hereby banned.

(Basically, we three girls – Sam, Anna, and me - let loose whip cream all over the place.)

(Then we skated around and annoyed everyone with our play fights.)

(Too bad the Cleavers caught us and threw us out.)

(WHY IS EVERYONE OUT TO RUIN OUR FUN?!)

16. Kidnapping Skulduggery and shipping him to Antarctica is useless.

(Sam and I kidnapped Skul from his home.)

(Anna raised the money and called the shipping company to deliver 'a skeleton for medicinal purposes'.)

(Of course, we did make sure that Skul was gagged with masking tape, bound with the special handcuffs before we dumped him in the box.)

(Still, he managed to escape and is currently after us three.)

17. Don't run up to any random SP character, ask for the year it is, and when he/she replies with the date, be all happy, shriek 'IT WORKED' then run off. **(Anna you bad bad girl! I love you!)**

(I did it to Valkyrie. She just looked blank and confused for a while before she realised that I just pranked her. She came up with a few creative curses that I'm _pretty sure _I heard Skulduggery say before.)

(Skulduggery! How dare you curse in front of Valkyrie! She doesn't need any more negative influence!)

18. No following Erskine around while pretending to talk just loud enough for him to hear something along the lines of this - 'Subject (number) is unresponsive'

(Erskine freaked out, and kept glaring / glancing at us. We just acted innocent until he finally confronted us.)

(Let's just say he wasn't too happy at realising that he had been pranked.)

(Just because he's the Grand Mage doesn't mean he has the right to call for the Cleavers to kick us out!)

19. Don't do the following: While Skul is in his car, wait for him to show up, pretend to tie a rope and then run away.

(Honestly; he wasn't too happy. He really thought something was tied to him and spent hours asking Valkyrie to check if there was a rope or anything.)

(Luckily for us, Valkyrie was in on the prank and fooled him for a while.)

(When he found out that he was pranked though, he cursed us to kingdom come.)

(Yay for me! I just learned something new!)

20. Don't tell Valkyrie to take Fletcher to Wal – mart or some store like that, hand Fletcher a rubber duck and say 'The world depends on this' then proudly walk away.

(Basically, we told Valkyrie what to do, she agreed, and we spied on the duo.)

(Fletcher actually fell for it! He swaggered around the place for a while holding the rubber duck proudly and claiming that he was the ruler of the world or something like that.)

(Skulduggery was the one who crushed his fantasy by showing Fletcher that the rubber ducky was just a plain old rubber ducky.)

(Poor Fletchie. He was depressed for _days._)

* * *

**That's all for today folks! Hope you loved it! All ideas are welcome!**


	3. Rules 21 - 30

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS EVERYONE! LOVE YA!**

**P.S. epicawesomesauce, you're my newest bestie ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or I would have pranked them all to kingdom come.**

* * *

21. Don't ask Tanith out on a date in the pretense that you're asking on behalf of Skul – ESPECIALLY when you're in Skulduggery's/Ghastly's presence.

(So… I decided to play a mini prank on both Skul and Tanith, but I had no idea that Ghastly would be near, and nearly got a broken nose for it.)

22. Don't ask Ghastly out too in the presence of Tanith and Skulduggery.

(Do you guys really have a death wish?! Which part of; 'horrendous death ahead' do you not understand?!)

23. Don't randomly scream: 'It's those voices again!'

(It will earn you weird looks and also you'll find that everyone will start avoiding you.)

24. Do not plant a box in the Sanctuary, and then casually ask, "Does anyone hear that ticking noise?"

(Adrianna was the one who planted the box, Sam the speaker, and me the cameraman *or maybe the correct term should be camerawoman*)

(Everyone freaked out, the Cleavers included. They were the first to react, one team guarding the Elders while the others searched for the 'bomb'.)

(The whole place was in lockdown for hours, and the 'bomb' turned out to be a party popper.)

(EPIC MADNESS!)

25. Decorating the infirmary is banned.

(HEY! We were just trying to add some color to the drab surroundings of the infirmary!)

(It doesn't give you the right to yell at us!)

(Ok, we MAY HAVE gone overboard with the hot pink, but you should blame Sam, not ME!)

26. Similarly, vandalizing Erskine's office is banned.

(First off, it was Anna and Sam's idea. They decided that the guy needed more excitement in his life. So, I was like, sure, go ahead, but if anyone asks, I'm denying all knowledge. After all, how do you booby trap the heavily guarded office of the Grand Mage and get away with it? It's impossible!)

(I had to take back my words a few weeks later after witnessing the sight of Erskine's office looking like a paint bomb had gone off in it.)

(Everyone was running around like headless chickens, trying to figure out what happened while Erskine just stood in the remains of his office looking stunned.)

(I couldn't help it; I just laughed and laughed my head off.)

(I got myself arrested as a result, but really, what else can one do when faced with such a comical sight!)

27. Giving Skulduggery's Bentley a makeover will earn you his eternal wrath.

(Sam and I merely gave ideas while Anna did the makeover.)

(The end result was GLORIOUS.)

(Skulduggery wasn't impressed though and gave us hell for a week.)

(How were we supposed to know that he hated pink?!)

(A/N: Image can be found in OPERATION: Prank Skulman)

28. Do not compare BBC Sherlock with Skulduggery.

(It was fangirls VS Skulduggery, since the girls were all convinced that Sherlock was a sexy genius, but Skulduggery's ego couldn't accept that.)

(He tried to get rid of every poster we had of the show, and we took revenge by stealing his precious Bentley.)

(Then when we compared the two, Skulduggery was pissed at us, claiming that he had a sexy voice, was a genius, had a partner and was a detective too.)

(My winning answer to this was: 'You do not have the Purple Shirt of Sex, a black coat, a scarf, a blogger, and a brother who is the British Government. Oh, and are you in love with Valkyrie?')

(That last statement was enough to shut him up, make Valkyrie stutter and blush away while the rest of the girls just cackled.)

29. Faking your death is hereby banned forever.

(Tanith wanted me to help her scare Ghastly, so Anna, Sam and I began plans to fake her death.)

(We pretended to scream at the sight of a blood stained Tanith, who was lying on the ground with a shocked expression, a puddle of fake blood around her head.)

(Valkyrie and Fletcher screamed, Erskine wept, Skulduggery took off his hat, and Ghastly went pale.)

(It was just when Ghastly proclaimed his love for Tanith then did she jump up and yell 'BOO!')

(We three girls laughed away hysterically while the rest screamed in terror and ran away.)

30. Do not sit on Erskine's table and stare at the ceiling.

(I did that, and drove Erskine crazy as he tried to figure out what I was looking at.)

(I can still remember his expression as I calmly told him that he had been just pranked after hours of begging.)

(Damn, I love pranking!)

* * *

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I LOVE MY IMAGINATION! But guys, seriously, I'm running out of ideas! PLEASE give me more? And please support OPERATION: Prank Skulman? *kitten eyes* I'll give you a hug if you do! That's all for now!**


	4. Rules 31 - 40

**Thanks everyone for your marvellous reviews! I have decided to update this weekly, most likely every Monday or Tuesday, depending on the number of tips I have and my schedule! Anyway, without further ado, let the madness begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**P.S. THIS CHAPTER IS HEREBY DEDICATED TO Epic F. Awesomesauce and her cousin! You gals rock, BIG TIME!**

* * *

1. Do not replace Skul's skull.

(Apparently he has a huge sense of paranoia cos when we went to try and replace his original skull with a plastic fake, he woke up immediately and threw us out.)

(For the last time, Sam, your demented plans of revenge will be the death of us one day!)

/or draw facial hair on it.

(IT WASN'T ME!)  
(Ok, I accept partial blame, but it was Anna who did the artwork!)

3. Cut Fletcher's hair while he's sleeping,

(I dared Adrienn – aka Epic F. Awesomesauce – to do it. She decided to cut it military style.)

(Fletchie's response included plenty of screaming and fainting.)

4. Then dye it some awful colour when it grows back.

(Sam and my baby sis teamed up to dye Fletcher's hair a ghastly rainbow shade.)

5. Steal Valkyrie's necromancer ring and replace it with a ring pop.

(Valkyrie wasn't amused to charge into battle only to find out that her ring didn't work.)

(She was even less amused when I confessed that I had misplaced it.)

(Her glare was enough to make me run away for fear of my life!)

6. Give Ghastly a makeover while he's asleep.

(Sam and Adrienn decided to team up with Tanith and Valkyrie to give him a makeover.)

(They gathered all the makeup kits they could lay their hands on before kidnapping Ghastly.)

(Then they transformed him into a belle and released him into the Sanctuary.)

(Everyone's reactions? EPIC. No one recognised Ghastly till Skul came and woke Ghastly up.)

(We girls still have photos for blackmail!)

7. Tie dye the Cleavers' uniforms.

(For the record, I don't know who was insane enough to do this, but congratulations to whoever did it.)

(We three girls just snuck into the Sanctuary hoping to prank a certain detective only to stop and stare at the sight of the Cleavers all wearing various coloured clothing with cats on them.)

(Actually, I think I know who did it… Adrienn, what did you order Sebastian to do?)

8. Write something rude in a spiderweb and leave it somewhere Madame Mist can see.

(I wrote a few choice words insulting spiders, and left in on Madame Mist's chair.)  
(I didn't see her reaction, but she did have multiple Cleavers guarding her soon after, so I count it as a success.)

9. Get Valkyrie a shirt that says "Team Edward".

(Anna got the shirt and Sam delivered it.)

(When she saw it, her eyebrow twitched, and she seemed pissed enough to actually turn into Darky (my nickname for Darquesse) and hunt the girls down.)

(Luckily for the world and them, Skulduggery came, and distracted Valkyrie enough for Anna and Sam to escape.)

10. Get Skul a skeleton model, that you can build and stuff? Or send him an anatomical doll and call it "Mrs. Pleasant".

(Adrienn did it as part of her initiation to become part of the prankster team.)

(She stole one from a medical school, and then delivered it to his doorstep on Christmas.)

(When he took out the skeleton model, which was dressed in a wedding gown, he was surprised, but just accepted it.)

(That was, until we burst in with the wedding march playing, and pronounced them skeleton and wife.)

(He was so mad that he threw his 'wife' at us and made us run for our lives.)

(DOMESTIC ABUSE SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT, DOMESTIC ABUSE!)

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS! I was swamped with projects, and RL came in the way of this. Therefore, I promise to upload a oneshot after this, and make it extra - long! THANK YOU AND SORRY!**


	5. The Attack of the FGA

**Hello there! This is the oneshot I promised! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? *ducks from rocks thrown at head* OK OK! I WILL! I do not own SP. That's that.**

* * *

Three girls gather in a darkened basement, each taking a seat at a single round table in the centre of the basement. The first was considerably older than the other two, her eyes full of mischief. The second was the youngest, bouncing with excitement only to calm when the third and second oldest girl shot her a look of rebuke. The oldest cleared her throat and spoke, "Ahem! Everyone, let's start this monthly meeting of the admins of OPERATION: Prank Skulman." At the background, there are numerous cheers and babbling; only quieting down when the oldest raised an air horn threateningly.

"As I said before, this meeting is for the admins, but due to our recent popularity, I've decided to allow the fangirls and followers to join in." The oldest continued. Again, there's noise, which made her eyebrow twitch and send a death glare at the nearest fangirl in sight, which happened to no older than 12. The girl gasped, paled, then dropped dead, causing a hush to spread, while the second glared at the oldest, scolding her.

"RAYCH!" The oldest cringed before replying.

"They were being noisy so you can't blame me Anna!" Raych shot back.

Adrianna, otherwise known as Anna or Kate, merely glared heavily at Raych till she sighed resignedly and walked over to the dead fangirl, whispering, "Valkyrie and Skulduggery are snogging." The news made the fangirl pop up and shriek her delight as she ran to her fellow Valduggery fangirls. Raych returned to her seat, only to pause and stare suspiciously at the youngest, who attempted to stifle her giggles.

"What did you do now, Sam?" Raych asked in a deceptively soft tone. This made Sam, also known as Sammie, giggle even harder before falling off her chair and roaring with laughter. The other two exchanged glances, a quick discussion exchanged.

R: Did she eat skittles again?

A: Could be. They're the only stuff to make her react like this.

R: *sighs heavily* Remind me to empty her hoard of Skittles after this.

S: *stops laughing and screams* NOOO! MY SKITTLES!

Raych settled into her seat before speaking once more. "All right, today I wish to discuss our on-going prank war against the SP crew. Anna, you're the one in charge of Art and vandalism. What do you have for us?"

Anna smirked before distributing various pictures of Skulduggery in hilarious costumes and also one of him in a pink suit. There was also a picture of his precious Bentley painted in pink, a decal declaring 'MARRIED TO SANGUINE' plastered on the windshield as well. This made Raych roar with laughter even as she tossed the pictures to the fangirls who had similar reactions. "Anna, you're the best. What about you Sam? You're in charge of brainstorming ideas."

Sam giggled and spoke. "I spoke to a few friends of mine, and we got the idea of gluing Skul to his armchair. We're just waiting for a time where he drops his guard and we can act." Raych nodded in approval at this, before continuing.

"As you all know, I'm in charge of posting our ideas on FanFiction, and also promoting our page as well. As head admin and designated writer, I am pleased to tell you that we have overwhelming reviews all giving their suggestions. I would like to take the chance to introduce our latest member, Adrienn." A girl stepped forward then, her shirt proudly declaring 'I HEART Sebastian Michaelis' as she bowed to the admins.

"Yo! Be awesome guys!" Adrienn said, giving the admins a flirty salute. Raych gave way to a smug smile. "Adrienn has proved herself worthy of joining us - " Raych didn't get to finish as the crowd gave way to hearty 'BOOs' and several fangirls wept. Raych rolled her eyes at this, and roared.

"OH WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE -"

"Raychaell Dionzeros DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Anna hollered, causing a hush to fall once more. Raych grumbled, but sat back down before speaking again. "As I was saying, Adrienn has much potential, so she would be my apprentice for the time being till she finishes the trials to become one of us. Adrienn, to become one of us, you must

1. Endure 'The Ridicule of the Fangirls'

2. Start a Prank War

3. Hold a ridiculous conversation with Skul and make him go insane.

Adrienn thought this through before replying. "Ridicule of fangirls? Well, they can ridicule me all they want, but I won't pay it any mind. I'm too awesome. But the prank; do it with who and where? And what kind of prank-the prank where you just put people in a funny situation or the kind where you play cupid? Other than those, I think that I can do that." Adrienn said with a nod.

"Ok, while Adrienn does her trials, I have news for you! A reviewer, whom I shall call Sapphire, told me of a rather excellent prank she did on Skul." Raych said, eliciting a low murmur of excitement from the crowd. Sam bounced in her seat in excitement, babbling, "Tell us already!"

Raych smirked, and continued. "I have video evidence of this wonderful prank, so let's watch it! Fangirls, can someone set up the projector?" There was a small scuffle as the more technological adept fangirls fought to set up the projector quickly, then stood back as Raych approached with a CD. She inserted the CD into a video player, and everyone settled down to watch.

_[Video start] _**(Credit goes to SapphireShadowGirl for this one shot.)**

_Three girls sneak into Skulduggery's home. They exchanged giggles among themselves as they scanned their surroundings cautiously. One of them spotted a familiar detective mediating away in his armchair and quickly pointed him out to the rest. All three of them had a sudden epiphany and had a quick discussion. With identical nods, one slipped out while the other two made their own preparations._

Sapphire (Short for SapphireShadowGirl): *whispers* I can't wait to do this!

Jasmine (friend of Sapphire): *giggles* He's gonna be so pissed when he wakes up but it will be worth it!

Scarlet (friend of Sapphire): *lugging a bag full of makeup cases. Loud whisper* OI! HELP OUT A LITTLE WOULD YA!

_The other two cringe at this, and only after a fearful glance at Skulduggery to ensure he's still asleep; they hurry to help their friend. The equipment was speedily set up, and the girls carefully got to work._

[2 hours later]

_The three girls are still busy painting Skulduggery to notice the familiar roar of a motorbike. They didn't hear lowered voices, and only looked up when they heard someone gasp in shock. Their heads shot up so quickly that they would later complain of neck cramps. For now, they could only stare in horror as Tanith and Valkyrie started spluttering in their anger at the sight of them near Skulduggery._

Valkyrie: What the hell?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!  
Tanith: *hand strays to sword* Step away from Skulduggery right this instant!  
Sapphire: WAIT! Don't freak out! We're not doing anything wrong! *raises hands in surrender*

Valkyrie: *glares* You call _attacking a sleeping Skulduggery _nothing wrong?! HOW DARE YOU!

Jasmine: *opens her mouth to speak, then pauses as she digests the words* Wait – Huh? Attacking Skulduggery?

Scarlet: *confused* What makes you think we're attacking him?

Sapphire: Yea! That's just absurd!

Valkyrie: *suspicious* You're not?

Scarlet: *rolls eyes* Can't you see that we're giving Skulduggery a makeover?

Tanith: *blinks* Wait, what?  
Valkyrie: A makeover? *evil grin* Can we join in?  
Sapphire: *returns grin* Yes you may.

[3 hours later]

_The girls step back to admire their handiwork. They glance dreamily at the newly redecorated Skulduggery with pleased smiles full of satisfaction. Skulduggery now has pink ribbons on his eye sockets, fancy glitter girl stickers on various spots on his skull, a pink beanie replacing his hat, and his suit spray painted to various shades of the rainbow._

Sapphire: We make a great team!

Scarlet: Skul's gonna be PISSED.

Jasmine: *lazy smile* Who cares?

Valkyrie: I knew I would find a use for that beanie!

Tanith: Especially those ribbons! Thank goodness you had them lying around in the first place! *gleeful smile*

_There's movement from Skulduggery as the girls chat, not noticing that he was waking up until Jasmine happens to glance at him. She pales, and then hurriedly whispers to the rest, who staring at the slowly waking Skulduggery, make a snap decision and flee. Skulduggery wakes._

Skul: *stirs* I had the weirdest dream that someone was giving me a makeover. *shakes head* Whatever. *walks past a window, only to retract his path and stare at his reflection in dread* Oh no. *growls* That's it, whoever did this is doomed. *stalks off*

_[Video end]_

Raych settled back smugly as the video finished playing and spoke again. "Sam, Anne, I trust that this is sufficient payback for all the stuff Skulduggery sicced on us?" Both girls nodded.

"Raych, you are AWESOME. You really should have told me this earlier cos I wanted to invite Valkyrie and the rest." Sam said excitedly, causing the rest to freeze.

"Sam, what did you just say?" Anne whispered with a voice full of dread. Sam tilted her head in query.

"I just said that I wanted to invite the rest." Barely had she finished speaking when the doors slammed open, and Skulduggery and his friends appeared. This caused a shriek among the fangirls, who immediately stood up. Raych stood on the table, and roared out her challenge, raising a ballpoint pen from out of nowhere, yelling, "FANGIRLS, ASSEMBLE!" This challenge was taken up by the admins and fangirls who surged forward. Valkyrie seemed to pale at the sight of the fangirls, and barely managed to whisper, "Shit," When the fangirls surged forth and overwhelmed the SP Crew. The admins, upon seeing the beauty of their work, disappeared, along with the remaining fangirls who all clutched the clothing and possessions of their favorite characters.

* * *

Bonus endings:

A small fangirl, just barely sixteen years on, was clutching on to Erskine, who tried unsuccessfully to shake her off. She shrieked her delight in holding on to her idol, screaming, "I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

Ghastly managed to escape from a mob of fangirls, sighing in relief at his escape, only to pale in horror when he realised that he was in his birthday suit. Horrified, he turned to grab his clothes from the fangirls, but he was too late, as they had all ran off, cackling their triumph.

Skulduggery fought off the fangirls the best he could without dealing them permanent injuries, and managed to get out. With an internal smirk of triumph at this success, he headed for his Bentley, only to stop and stare at the sight before him. His beloved Baby Doll, the apple of his eye, his treasure, his one and only Bentley, was…

GONE. Instead, it was a burning wreck, and already he could see the smoke curling over it.

Skulduggery let out a scream of despair, only to hear a small collection of giggles and a familiar engine purr. He whipped his head around only to see the prankster trio with Adrienn IN HIS PRECIOUS, UNDAMAGED BENTLEY. They were fleeing away in his Bentley. He tried to chase after them but it was too late; they had gained a large headstart and left him in their wake, cackling all the way. "NOOOO!" Skulduggery howled.

Valkyrie panted as she ran out of the basement. She scrubbed at her brow with the back of her hand, squinting at the bright sunlight. After checking she was safe, she headed for home, only to freeze as she heard a familiar voice drawl. "Hello there, Detective." Billy Ray Sanguine drawled, his voice full of amusement. Valkyrie closed her eyes, praying for peace of mind as she turned slowly. The hitman looked smug as he clutched a note in his hand.

"What do you want now Sanguine?" Valkyrie asked wearily.

Sanguine shrugged as he held up his note. "I was told to come here by this note. It says:

'Dear Sanguine,

We hereby invite you to The Basement where the current prank conference is held.

With love,

The admins of OPERATION: Prank Skulman.'

Sanguine dabbed away an imaginary tear at this point. "It's nice to know that I'm loved." He said happily. Valkyrie opened her mouth to retort, only to pale at the sight of a dust cloud. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the incoming impact of fangirls, only to cautiously open an eye when she heard a terrified scream. Then Valkyrie laughed when she saw the sight in front of her. The mobs of fangirls had spotted Sanguine, and were now kidnapping him.

"SAVE ME!" He screamed, but Valkyrie just laughed at the sight of a helpless Sanguine before walking away with a jaunty wave in his direction.

Tanith didn't know if she should feel relieved or fearful that she was free of the fangirls, and cast a dubious glance around her surroundings. She twitched violently every time she saw the shadows, fearing that the fangirls would appear and come for her sword, which they seemed to be scarily obsessed with. She walked forward some more till she came across a room which had a large screen in it. Curious, she walked closer, only to jump back in fright when the screen came on. Then she blinked when she saw the title displayed. "Battle: Tanith Low VS FGA (Fangirl Army). WHO WILL WIN?!" She read aloud. She snorted with derision clear in her tone. _Of course I'll win! _Tanith thought smugly to herself. No sooner had she thought that when she saw a tiny figure appear on the screen. It was Tanith herself; or to be clear, a mini cartoon version of herself. Tanith watched in fascination as her tiny avatar wielded a sword and scanned its surroundings, which was an empty room, with wariness. A text box appeared below and started commenting: TANITH LOW has entered the Battle Arena!

[Suddenly, a FANGIRL appears! The FANGIRL had a maniacal smile on her face as she faced TANITH.]

Tanith had four options: ATTACK, SWITCH POKEMON, BACKPACK, and RUN. The real Tanith chose ATTACK, which gave her four other options: SLASH, STAB, LUNGE, and KICK. Tanith chose STAB.

[TANITH stabs the FANGIRL! FANGIRL is hit, and loses 20 points! Health bar drops from 100 to 80.] Tanith smirked.

[FANGIRL chooses: FANGIRL SHRIEK! FANGIRL shrieks, causing TANITH to drop back and lose 30 points! TANITH's health drops from 100 to 70.] Tanith scowled. "A fangirl has more strength than me?! You have to be kidding me!" She muttered. When it was her turn to attack, she chose SLASH.

[TANITH slashed at the FANGIRL! FANGIRL is critically hit! FANGIRL now has 50 points health left!] "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Tanith crowed.

[FANGIRL switches places with: FANBOYS MOB! FANBOYS MOB charges at TANITH and TANITH is critically hit! TANITH's health drops from 70 to 0! TANITH loses! GAME OVER!] Tanith's jaw dropped at this. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAME OVER YOU STUPID GAME?! OI! ANSWER ME!" Tanith howled her anger. Then there was a sudden giggle from behind her. Turning with dread, Tanith faced a mob of boys who leered hungrily at her. "Oh shit." Was all she could manage before being knocked out.

Final Tally:

FGA: 5

SP Crew: 1 (Valkyrie got away, but we had to release her because we were scared of Darquesse.)

Moral of the story: You don't mess with the fangirls.

THE END!

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I do hope my pokemon game wasn't too awful since I haven't played in years! If there are no arguments, do review while I go back to The Seal of Stone! Until next time! RD, out.**

**~ Raychaell Dionzeros**

**P.S.**

**Did anyone spot the cameos I slipped in? If you can name them, I'll dedicate my next chapter to you! (Hint: There are three.)**


End file.
